The White-haired Demon
by neko.with.a.chainsaw
Summary: Kanda is the prince of the Kingdom of Night. He has recently been informed that he will marry the princess of the Black Order realm, Lenalee. When he arrives in the kingdom he meets the court Millennium, who is the short white-haired boy that is always following one of the councilmen around? Rated M for later chapters. The parings in this are so crazy that I don't even know anymore
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I don't know how well this will turn out, but I got an idea for a yullen when I was reading at school the other day. I'm still kind of getting the hang of writing these fanfics but it's still really fun! I love messing with the characters and causing pain and-**

**Allen: Wait a minute. Causing pain?**

**Neko: Well of course! It can be very interesting and sweet! *smiles evilly***

**Allen: *hides behind Kanda* what type of human are you!?**

**Kanda: *sighs* shouldn't we be doing the disclaimer?**

**Neko: Oh yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man or any of its characters, If I did Lavi and Allen would be brothers and there would be lots of yullen 3**

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The king sighed as Kanda continued to yell at him. He knew that his son wouldn't like the idea of arranged marriage.

"Now Yu-"

"Just shut up. I need time to think you old geezer," Taidoll let out another sigh as Kanda strode out of the throne room, his servant Alma following close behind.

Kanda walked down the hall in silence as he thought over what he was told.

"_You summoned me," Taidoll smiled at Kanda as he approached his throne. Kanda frowned and straightened his posture as he stopped a few feet in front of the king._

"_Yes. Yu-kun," Kanda growled at the name but Taidoll continued with confidence, "I have been talking with many other lords and we have come to the conclusion that you are to mate with Princess Lenalee. I have conversed with her brother, The King of the Black Order, and we have arranged for you to mate in six months. We are to head out to the Black Order tomorrow at dawn. From there you will-"_

"_What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"Arranged marriage my ass," Kanda grumbled as he walked down the hall to his private training room. For the last month Kanda has been pressured to marry some royal to gain access to his riches and fortune. Each woman was the same. Throwing themselves at him and flaunting about like they were better than everyone. It disgusted Kanda how easily people can turn to cruel and idiotic things for money and fame, he learned this from Alma, his servant and childhood friend. Alma had dated one of the other maids that he had been pursuing for the past year and when he finally had her permission to court the lady, she tried to sneak into Kanda's chambers to have some alone time with the young and handsome prince.

"Lord Kanda," he turned to Alma and hummed in response. "May I have permission to speak freely?" Kanda rolled his eyes and motioned with his hands to 'go on'. "I think that you should meet Milady Lenalee and see if she is a proper queen first. Then maybe if she is not fit you may give Lord Taidoll and Lord Komui an idea of a different betrothed for you? It is of your mating time as well, so you will have to find a mate soon or you could grow sick again."

"Che. I don't need a mate. As a half demon I am strong enough on my own," Alma sighed but didn't continue. Kanda reached the door and swung it open. "Leave me to my thoughts Alma; I don't need any more idiocy today."

"As you wish, my Lord," a vein popped in Kanda's forehead. He hated titles, but if Alma didn't address him so, there would be a penalty that could bring great harm upon his _friend._ Kanda would never admit it out loud, but Alma was his closest friend. They knew each other before the incident. Kanda shuddered and drew his prized possession Mugen –a beautiful katana- and widened his stance as if he were to go to battle.

"I will never marry this princess, even if it is begged of me. I will not be used as an object of power and status anymore."

* * *

**Yaaaay! I'm so happy! I was really bored 'cause I had to type a really boring document for school about the Declaration of Independence, but now I've finally finished a chapter for my yullen! This is so much fun to do! Can't wait 'till later chapter's hehehehehe….**

**Allen: Were am I in all of this?**

**Kanda: And why am I such a stupid sissy, you baka neko? *wacks Neko on the head***

**Neko: Nya~! That hurt! And I'm trying to set a mood here! Allen-chan you will be in a few chapters or so okay? Let's say Bubye together okay!**

**Allen & Kanda: *sigh***

**All: Please read and Respond to . 's chapter! Love you all! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo guys! So what did you think of my first chapter? I read your comments and I thank you very much for the support and follows of my story! I felt so special when I read them and…. I don't know. =^.^=**

**Kanda: You're really annoying you know that, right?**

**Neko: Be nice BaKanda! Or I will make you marry Lenalee!**

**Lenalee: Why is that a threat?**

**Neko: Ummmmm…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man. If I did Allen and Lavi would be brothers and yullen would be EVERYWERE!**

* * *

"Lord Kanda, it is almost time for us to depart," Kanda grunted and fastened Mugen to his waist. He then strode out of the room towards the stables were he found King Taidoll, his knight Noise Marie, and his servant Alma. Kanda frowned. The path between the two realms was dangerous, so why such little guard? He shrugged it off and mounted a black stallion.

"Ah. Yu-kun. Please wait a moment, I must speak with someone," Taidoll said as he smiled up at his son *cough* foster son *cough*. Kanda che'd and watched as Taidoll dismounted and walked over to a man that Kanda hadn't noticed before. He was leaning against the castle gates hiding at the edge of the shadows. Kanda could make out red hair when he squinted, but the man's identity remained a mystery as he watch Taidoll and he talk.

"Marie, who the fuck is the old man talking to?" Marie's head moved in Kanda's direction, and he placed a hand on the headphones he wore. They were crafted by a special type of magic so that Marie could pick up sounds in order to see. He lost his sight in a battle with a half-demon a few years back. It confused Kanda why the old man still kept him as his knight.

A sly smile spread across Marie's face.

"I am sorry, Lord Kanda, but King Taidoll has ordered me not to relay that information to anyone," _great. Just fucking great, more secrets,_ Kanda thought with a scowl as Taidoll walked back over to them with a troubled face. He noticed Kanda looking at him and Taidoll plastered a smile on his face, uncertainty settled in Kanda's gut.

"Alright! Why don't we head out Marie, Alma, Yu-kun?" Kanda grunted and steered his horse out the gates and down the stone path that led to the village. It was quiet as the horse's hooves echoed off the stone path, a quiet that set Kanda at ease. People walked around but there wasn't much excitement. A sense of peace could be felt off of the town.

* * *

(At the Black Order castle)

"Eeeeeeeeeeh!?" Lenalee covered her face in embarrassment as her friend Road giggled.

"Come on Lenalee! You are going to marry Lord Kanda! He is so haaaaawt!" Lenalee rolled her eyes and pulled her hands away from her face.

"Road, I know very well that you absolutely **hate** Lord Kanda. You like someone else huh?" Lenalee nudged Road suggestively, causing the bluenette to blush and shove her in the shoulder.

"Shush. And besides, he isn't allowed to be my lover," Lenalee frowned at Road. She knew that the girl had a big crush on someone, but she was very careful as to not reveal that person's identity. It made Lenalee curious as to why Road kept it a secret. Was the person someone she knew? Did Road like someone out of the kingdom? Did she like a married man? Did she like-

"-ENALEE!" Lenalee jumped and looked at Road, whom was panting from having to scream the girls name. She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Road. What is it?" Road sighed and stood up from her spot on the plush couch that sat in Lenalee's sitting room.

"Never mind. I just….. never mind. I have to go see Lord Millennium. Have a nice day, Milady," she curtsied and left the room. She walked down the grand halls of The Black Order castle. In the realm of The Black Order there were two councils that had their own kingdoms, The Black Order castle was the most grand, and held the greatest power from all three of the kingdoms'. The two councils were known as the Court of Millennium and the Court of Crow. Road Kamelot was a part of the Count Millennium; they were the closest to King Komui Lee of The black Order realm. Court Crow wasn't the most trustworthy with their current Lord, Malcolm C. Rouvelier.

Road sighed again as she stepped into the room that Lord Millennium and her fellow councilmen were in. She pushed the doors open with flare, earning the attention of all in the room. Road smirked as she strode in. She walked up to Lord Millennium's chair and leaned on the arm of the chair.

"Melinnie~" Road whined. Lord Millennium smiled a cheesy smile and looked down at the cute girl leaning on his arm.

"Yes, what is it Road my dear~?" he replied in an overly sweet voice, making a councilmen with long curly black hair tied into a ponytail sigh dramatically and pulled at the white-haired boy's hair that was lying on his lap. Road glanced at the whitette and a flicker of sadness ran through her eyes. She turned back to Lord Millennium and smiled a similarly cheesy smile as the Lord.

"Lenalee-sama is getting married! King Komui and King Taidoll of the Night Kingdom have arranged Lenalee to marry Lord Kanda! I sure hope that she will be happy with Lord Kanda. The things I have heard about him haven't all been that positive."

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Lord Kanda, are you alright?" Kanda sniffed and pulled on the reins of his horse.

"Che. Let's get moving. I don't want to take any longer than we have to." The others sighed inwardly as they steered their horses back down the path and into the realm of The Black Order.

* * *

**SO! Second chapter is done… FINALLY! I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner. I was grounded and I had my science fair project to work on…. Which I should be working on right now ehehehe….**

**Kanda: Che… baka neko**

**Neko: WHO YA CALLIN' BAKA YOU SHE-MAN!**

**Kanda: You did not….. *deadly aura***

**Allen: Ummm… please don't fight guys. Neko needs to do her homework and BaKanda should just say goodbye to all of the readers…. Uh guys?**

**Neko & Kanda: *battle to the death with Mugen and a chicken leg (?)***

**Allen: *sigh* Please R&R for . **


	3. Chapter 3

**YO! Okay so I read your guys comments again and I feel so happy that you readers like it! I kept thinking over all of the stuff I've done and I didn't think it was all that good. Oh and sorry about the whole updating thingy, it'll be pretty random. So if I haven't updated in a while, please send me a sign so that I can update!**

**Kanda: That sounded so stupid. Who would want to read a baka Neko's story?**

**Neko: WHY YOU- *charges Kanda***

**Allen: *grabs Neko* STOP FIGHTING! YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BORE THE READERS TO DEATH WITH YOUR STUPID SQUABBLES!**

**Neko & Kanda: O_O**

**Disclaimer: Allen-chan hates me now… I don't own D. Gray-man so there won't be any changes to our relationship *sobs***

* * *

"The King and Prince of the Night Realm have arrived your majesty," a guard said bowing to Komui as he stood up from his spot on the thrown (A/N: hehe. I'm sorry but Komui being a king is just so funny! Continue my readers). Following the guard was King Taidoll, Prince Kanda, Alma and Noise Marie. Komui smiled as he stepped down with arms spread out wide in a welcoming gesture.

"Welcome! It has been far too long since we have seen each other King Taidoll," he said as him and Taidoll embraced. Kanda scowled at their weird way of greeting while Alma stood back and smiled at the Kings with respect and courtesy. When they let go of each other, Komui opened his mouth to speak when a high-pitched squeal ripped through the air, making the men jump.

"Was that-"before Komui could finish, a girl with long black pigtails ran through the hall with a little blue-haired girl following her as she laughed like a hyena. The pigtailed one hid behind Komui as her chaser fell onto the ground in a big heap of pink frills.

"Road~" the pigtailed girl whined as Road stood up and straightened her elaborate pink dress that made her hair look even more out of a deep blue. She smiled a lopsided smile and curtsied.

"Sorry milady. But one cannot just mope about after finding news of their marriage," the black haired girl puffed her cheeks out and stepped out from behind Komui, an elegant purple dress (A/N: Victorian styled in case you wanted to know) with a gold laced bodice and ruffled half sleeves. Komui laughed at the girls face, pulling her into an affectionate embrace.

"Awww! My little Lenalee is just so a-do-ra-ble~!" Lenalee blushed a light pink and tried to push Komui off of her.

"Nii-san! Get off!" Taidoll laughed heartily at the siblings, making Lenalee stop to recognize the owner of the familiar laugh. Her violet eyes met Taidoll's and a smile spread across her face.

"Lord Taidoll!" she squeezed out of Komui's grip -earning a whine of protest from the King- and jumped into the Lord's arms. (A/N: Geeze. I make them hug A LOT. Sorry) Lenalee looked up into Taidoll's face with anticipation. She spoke her next sentence in an excited almost whisper.

"Is Lord Kanda here?"

"Why yes he is Princess Lenalee. Yu-kun come over and-"he turned around and stopped mid-sentence when he noticed a certain someone missing. He let out a heavy sigh and stepped away from Lenalee, who gave him a puzzled look.

"I am very sorry, but it seems my son has run off somewhere in the castle. He will return later on, so why don't we sit and chat over some tea Komui-san?" Komui nodded and motioned for them to follow him into his sitting room.

"YOU THERE!" Komui pointed to a maid with dark curly brown hair, she jumped and walked over to Komui.

"Y-yes, your majesty?"

"GO GET US SOME TEA AND SCONES!" she nodded shakily and went to leave when Komui yelled out to her again, "ON SECOND THOUGHT! I WOULD LIKE COOKIES INSTEAD!"

"Nii-san…"

* * *

_Why did I agree to this trip? Oh wait. I didn't. Assholes, making me marry some whiney ta-_

"Ohff!" Kanda was torn out of his thoughts as he looked down at the person that he had just bumped into, it seemed to be a boy but Kanda couldn't recognize him because a cloak covered his shoulders and the hood was up, concealing his face as he frantically picked up papers he had dropped. Kanda growled and the boys head shot up as he looked up to see Kanda. His eyes widened and he bowed down to Kanda on the floor.

"I-I am very sorry your majesty! I wasn't looking. I am very sorr-"

"What are you doing, shōnen?" The boy's soft voice halted as another voice came into the little mess. The boy jumped up, his hood bobbing from the quick motion. "I told you to be quick and not make a mess."

"I-I'm s-s-sorry L-Lord T-Tyki," Kanda turned to Tyki and frowned. He looked different from what he remembered. For one he was taller and had longer hair, but something else seemed off about him…

"It's been a while, Lord Kanda. Pleasure to see you again," Tyki bowed slightly, ignoring the hooded boy's whimpers and 'I'm sorry's. Kanda nodded slightly and looked over at the boy. Something about him spiked Kanda's interest, which was incredibly weird since nothing interested the cold samurai.

"Shōnen," the boy looked at Tyki, "collect the papers, we mustn't be late to another council meeting, especially today." He nodded and gathered up the papers as quickly as he could, and ran after Tyki down the hall.

_Huh. So Tyki Mikk is a council member. Today is just filled with surprises. Whoopdie-doo._

* * *

"Um…." Kanda sighed and rested his head on his hand as Lenalee fidgeted and blushed. It was quite annoying, but if Kanda were to say anything like that, Komui would have his head. _Damn sister complex. If he loves his 'precious Lenalee' so much, then why have her married to me? One would probably think of me as the last person to marry Lenalee. What the hell were-_

"Lord Kanda?" Kanda turned back to Lenalee, who was staring at him with big doe eyes.

"Hn?"

"Um… well I was wondering… would you like to go on a walk with me in the garden?" her voice rose to a shout, startling Kanda slightly. He sighed and stood up. _Guess I have no choice but to accept this. What the hell were they all thinking?_

"Fine, but don't expect me to walk slowly," Lenalee smiled brightly and jumped up.

"Okay!"

* * *

**Okay I really have no idea what the hell I was doing with this chapter. Although I think that the fact I was eating cookies and drinking pop contributed to this randomness. It may also be that I just watch the whole series of Attack on Titan last night, staying up until 6. Oh, and it may also be that I was-**

**Kanda: Will you shut up with this stupid nonsense!?**

**Neko: Hey! That's not very nice! This chapter was hard to do! I tried to make it longer so that it would have better reviews!**

**Link: I agree with Neko that she worked very hard with this chapter. She stayed up very late typing and rewrote many parts of the story line.**

**Neko: *glomps Link* Liiink~! I knew that you would save me! I love you my cute wittle guy~**

**Allen: I'm lost.**

**Lavi: Me too. When am I going to ba apart of this story!?**

**Neko: When you bow down and call me master. Now let's say goodbye to all of the amazing readers that stick up with my abnormal weirdness!**

**Please R&R! I love all of you guys! Happy New Year!**

**~I need 5 reviews to update~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo everybody! Thank you all for reviewing my story! I really didn't think that it would be liked by so many people. In reality I thought that I would get more bad reviews…. But no matter! I shall torture all of the characters to my heart's content!**

**Lavi&Allen: T-t-t-torture?**

**Neko: Why yes my darlings *creepy smile***

**Kanda: Will you get back to the fucking story already!?**

**Neko: Sheesh. Kanda's a little on edge.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man if I did there would be many MANY changes.**

* * *

"Lord Yuuuu~!" Kanda's eyebrow twitched and he reached for Mugen.

"Mugen, unsheathe," Kanda flipped over the orange haired man running at him and positioned Mugen at the back of his neck near his artery. "Make another move and you die baka usagi." Said usagi began to laugh hysterically as he slowly turned around, fake tears shown in his green eye (A/N: I said 'eye' because Lavi only has one, as we all should now).

"Why are you so meaaaaan~" Kanda growled, _I really want to decapitate this weirdo right now. _Lenalee scoffed and smacked Kanda on the back of the head, she was jealous that Kanda wasn't giving her all that much attention. He glanced at the princess and grunted, with a sigh he moved away from the usagi.

"Che, call me by my first name again, and I won't hesitate to decapitate you annoying prick," the usagi laughed and bowed.

"The Lord and Lady are wanted in the tea room by the Lord of Millennium," Kanda stiffened, but it was barely noticeable unless the keen eyed had been looking for said reaction. Kanda relaxed when he felt a green eye rest on him, the baka usagi was very perceptive even if he made stupid mistakes.

"Tch, whatever," Lenalee nodded and they followed Lavi back into the castle. _Che, can't I just get time to myself? I finally get here and I've already been summoned by the Court? What next, a dragon attack? _Kanda snorted internally at the last one, _It's better than a Court summons._ They approached a set of white doors with gold curves that splayed out over the door in a beautiful pattern. Lavi stepped forward and pushed the doors open – without knocking. Lavi was a part of a clan called Bookmen. They were a group of people that went around gathering information on all of the kingdoms and realms. Currently, they were staying in the Black Order castle; for what, Kanda wasn't sure of.

Another thing about the Bookmen was that they didn't have to follow the rules exactly. They could disrespect a lord or lady if they wished, and they didn't have to have permission to access areas of secrecy or rooms that held a person of importance.

"Aah! Why it is wonderful to see you again, Prince Kanda," Kanda glanced at the Earl and sighed, he _**hated**_ formalities.

"Earl," he spoke in an even tone with a respectful nod of the head. Kanda walked over to Taidoll and saw a seat next to the King where he was to sit. Marie and Alma stood behind the seat with blank faces, which meant that whatever they were to talk about was confidential. _Well fuck._ Kanda sat down when something caught his eye. Standing behind Lord Tyki's chair was the boy he had bumped into earlier. He was concealed mostly in shadows but Kanda could see something white peeking out from the top of his hood. _What the-_

"Alright now that everyone is here we shall begin," said Earl Millennium as he stood up. "We will begin with the arrangements of-"the rest was lost to Kanda as he leaned back in his chair. _This is going to be a long meeting._

* * *

"Lord Ka-"

"Alma, shut the fuck up! I'm going to train so disturb me and die," Kanda slammed the door shut to the room and sighed. Meetings always put him on edge, and he was really stressed with the whole 'mating' thing going on. A few years back he had first got his season and grew incredibly ill. If he was a full demon, the illness would have been worse. Kanda remembers how worried Taidoll had been at the time; it made him laugh how worried the man could get over Kanda.

Sighing heavily, Kanda unsheathed Mugen and began to move about gracefully. He remembered that Taidoll told him that it looked like he was dancing whenever he would practice, it irritated him at the time, but now he knew that it was true. He was dancing. Alone. Without a partner. A dancer without his partner is nothing. Kanda was simply half of the whole.

"Shut up!" Kanda growled to himself and sat down, sheathing Mugen as he did. He placed his legs in the lotus position and took a deep breath. _Calm down. I don't need a partner. I can tell Taidoll that later and-_

Kanda's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps down the hall. They were light and quick, like someone was running. Kanda stood up and walked over to the door; he cracked it open and peeked out. The hall was dimly lit by the torches that lined the walls, so he could just make out the shape of someone running down the hall from his right side. He waited until they ran past to come out. Kanda reached a hand out and grabbed at the head of the person making them jump and emit a squeak that was quite cute. There were small thuds as whatever the person was holding hit the floor, they reached for the objects as they fell, but couldn't reach them since Kanda had a hold of their head.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you do-"Kanda's eyes widened as he turned the person around by the head. A hood fell to reveal snow white hair, bright silver eyes and a bright red scar in the shape of a star that had a jagged line connecting to the end of it traveling over his left eye and cheek. The hair stood out the most to Kanda. Only snow demons had hair that color and a complexion so light and soft. The boy tried to take advantage of Kanda's surprise and turned to leave. Kanda snapped out of his thoughts and grabbed the boy by the collar of his tunic, and pulled him up off the ground to Kanda's face –since the boy was rather short.

"Who are you and what were you doing?" Kanda's tone had a sharp edge to it, making the boy shake in fear with wide eyes.

"I-I-I'm v-very s-s-sorry milord. I w-was g-getting f-food b-because my Lord said that I could eat now if I got it and came b-back q-quickly," Kanda frowned, he wasn't expecting that answer. He was also curious as of why the boy was shaking and stuttering so much (A/N: well Kanda your scaring the crap out of him with your cold demeanor! Sorry Kanda can be such an idiot sometimes, continue). He tightened his grip on the boy's tunic slightly as he spoke.

"You didn't tell me who you are yet?" the boy shook more as Kanda's voice came out in a hushed tone with slight curiosity coating it. It sounded like _his _voice when he was punished, so he knew better than to go against what Kanda asked.

"….I-I-I am… A-Allen W-Walker, m-milord," Kanda's brow creased, he hadn't heard of his name before, and he was suspicious of his snow-demon-like looks. He let go of Allen, who fell to the floor and began to pick up the food he had dropped. When Allen stood up, he pulled his hood back up and bowed to Kanda and left. Kanda watched the boy leave with curiosity. _Well this 'Allen' seems strange. It felt like he was afraid of me…. but what have I done to the moyashi?_

* * *

Allen pushed the doors open slowly, and stepped into the darkened room with caution. He padded quietly up to a table and set down the food. He looked around and waited for a moment before he picked up some bread and began to nibble on it. It crumbled in his grip, plopping onto the floor without Allen's notice. He continued eating, going faster and faster as he continued, he was incredibly hungry after not being allowed to eat for more than two days. When Allen had finished the little amount of food he had, he began to lick the crumbs and cheese off of his slender fingers.

Allen went to turn around when a set of hands placed themselves on his waist, causing him to freeze almost instantly. Allen felt his hood get pulled back and a warm breath settled on his neck, making shivers of fear run up his spine. Something wet replaced the breath and traveled up his neck to his ear were the person began to nibble at his ear lobe. Allen began to shake profoundly but continued to stand there unmoving.

"P-p-please n-no m-more," the man chuckled darkly, sending more shivers down Allen's spine. The grip on his wait tightened and he was pulled to the man's chest.

"But shōnen," Tyki rested his head on Allen's shoulder as he spoke in a husk whisper, "you wanted this, right?"

* * *

**Duhn duhn duuuuuuhn! I love cliff hangers! So what did you think of Kanda meeting our Allen-chan ne? Should I continue with the torture of our beloved moyashi? Seriously tell me what you think or I will rape the crap out of Allen-chan. I love him dearly, but the poor uke can't be without a protector. If you don't give me some responses soon, then this little uke will face something horrible.**

**Allen: Why are you so mean? *sniffles***

**Neko: Oh Allen-chan~! I love you like you are my baby but rape just adds to a good plot *hugs Allen affectionately***

**Lavi: I only got like 3 lines! Why is that?**

**Neko: Shush will you! I'm currently comforting my moyashi-chan *hugs Allen tighter***

**Kanda: *puts hand on Mugen* **_**Your**_** moyashi?**

**Neko: Why yes BaKanda. **_**My **_**moyashi-chan.**

**Allen: Actua-**

**Lavi: That's not a good idea-**

**Kanda: *unsheathes Mugen* **_**Kaichū: Ichigen! (First Illusion: Netherworld Insects)**_

**Neko: Aw shit. **_**Akutibu ni suru: mamoru! (Activate: Shield!)**_

***giant explosions***

**Please R&R everybody! I love you!**

**~8 reviews to update~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo everybody! So I read your reviews and I thought to myself 'maybe I should wait to show my little Allen-chan's torture so that my readers will be more interested… my precious'. I was also watching the Lord of the Rings last night instead of working on my school project again… ehehehe X3**

**Kanda: You idiot. Why waste your time on something stupid like that?**

**Neko: STUPID!? The Lord of the Rings is awesome! A BaKanda like you should know that much at least!**

**Lavi: Now guys-**

**Neko&Kanda: Shut up or die baka usagi. *evil aura***

**Lavi: *sweat drop* Never mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man (sadly) but that doesn't mean that I can't mess with the characters. Mwahahahahahaha!**

* * *

Allen opened his eyes, and groaned slightly. He rolled over to stretch, when a stinging pain ran up his backside. A whimper escaped his lips as he tried to recall what happened.

_"But shōnen," Tyki rested his head on Allen's shoulder as he spoke in a husk whisper, "you wanted this, right?"_

Everything after that was fuzzy, like he was in a state of mind that wasn't his. Allen rubbed his forehead, and stood up slowly. A long tunic tickled at his bare thighs as a cool breeze entered from a window. He looked around, and recognized the room to be Master Tyki's. It smelt strongly of smoke from all of the tobacco the man would burn. Allen found his trousers and cloak, along with a new clean tunic in a neat pile on the table. He quickly dressed and looked around the room once more, feeling uneasy about something.

He shook his head and headed out the door to the garden were he found Road and Sheril weaving flower crowns and Tyki and Wisely sitting off in the shade, drinking wine. Allen turned to walk over to Tyki when he felt something latch onto his arm. He looked down and saw Road smiling up at him holding the flower crown.

"Here, Allen-kun! I made it just for you!" Allen smiled and reached out his gloved hand for Road to place it in when a strong hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"What did I tell you about coming near my daughter?" Allen looked into the mad face of Sheril. He let out a small whimper as the grip on his shoulder tightened ever so slightly.

"Otosan! I told you not to be mean to Allen-kun! I really like him and he is my friend," Road tugged on Allen's arm, pulling him closer to her. Sheril saw this and began to pull on Allen's other arm, away from his precious daughter. Thus, Allen tug-a-war began.\

* * *

Lenalee and Lavi had been walking down the halls when they had first heard Road shout out. They hurried towards the garden were they found the battle between daughter and father over a boy in a cloak. Lenalee giggled at the sight, but felt bad for whoever they were fighting over. She squinted and tried to make out the boys face, but to no avail.

"Hey, Lavi," she tugged on his sleeve. He turned to her slightly.

"Hm?"

"Do you know who that boy in the cloak is with Road-chan and Sheril-san?" Lavi looked over and the boy she was gesturing to. His one eye narrowed, looking carefully for a detail to use to find out the boys identity. From the commotion around him, it was clear that the boy was a close friend to some in the Court Millennium. He was very neatly kept and was careful to hide his identity by the snugness of the cloak that shielded his face efficiently. Lavi looked at the boy's arm in Road's hands and noticed that he wore a pair of white gloves. That was quiet strange. It's almost summer, why would somebody wear gloves?

It struck across his mind that he may be a gardener, but then again his clothes were to clean, and there wasn't a speck of dirt on his pristine gloves. The boy was a true mystery to the Bookman Jr.

"Sorry Lenalady, I really don't know," she nodded and began to walk towards the three just as Sheril pulled the boy out of Road's grasp and threw him over his shoulder.

"I am very sorry my darling, but this scum is not allowed to touch you! I shall not have my daughter tainted by this evil creature!" Lenalee snorted, _he sounds so much like Nii-san sometimes._ Road whined and ran up to Sheril.

"Otosan! Please give him back to me~!" she sniffled and filled her eyes up with tears. "You're so mean." Sheril's eyes widened at his daughters sad face. He dropped the boy on his head –earning a loud yelp- and ran over to his darling daughter.

"Please don't cry my dear! I'll do anything you want me to!" he fished around in his pocket and pulled out a purple and pink swirled lollipop. "How about some candy?" Road looked up and smiled, the tears vanished almost instantly. She jumped at Sheril, whom caught her in a bear hug.

"I love you, Otosan!" Lenalee giggled at their drama as Lavi walked over to the boy with a serious look on his face. All the time he has been at the Black Order castle, this was the first time he had seen the boy, and from how he was interacting with the Court, it seemed that he had been there for a lot longer.

The boy groaned as he sat up, grabbing the top of his hood to keep it from slipping. Lavi stepped up to him and reached out a hand.

"Here, let me help you up," Lavi smiled widely as the boy looked up at him. He studied Lavi for a minute, and then reached out for his hand. Lavi's smile faltered when he felt cold emit from the boy's hand in the glove. It was a surprise, but helped Lavi out with _what_ the boy might be. He tried to cover his surprise quickly, but the boy saw and frowned slightly in the shadows of his cloak. He pulled his hand back right as he was on his feet.

"Thank you," Lavi barely heard the words he spoke so softly, but his voice was soft and kind. Lavi smirked as the boy pated at his cloak to rid of dust and dirt.

"So..." the boy looked back at Lavi and tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What's your name?" he stiffened under Lavi's gaze, unsure how to react. He wasn't allowed to tell anyone who he was. His memories flashed back to the night before when he ran into Lord Kanda.

_"You didn't tell me who you are yet?"_

_"….I-I-I am… A-Allen W-Walker, m-milord."_

Allen gulped and looked down. Lavi frowned; he was expecting more of an answer. Allen bit his lip and glanced up at Lavi from the shadows of his hood. He was wearing a green tunic with a matching headband and white trousers that tucked into his boots. He looked normal enough, but Allen sensed something off about him, especially since he was with the princess. Allen looked over at the princess and sighed internally. He liked her a lot. Like a friend that is. She was very kind and bubbly, and Road is always talking about her.

Lavi waved his hand infront of Allen's face.

"Hello~. Earth to boy, Lavi is still here!" Allen snapped his head up and opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm sor-"

"Shōnen! Get over here!" Allen looked over at Tyki, then bowed at Lavi.

"I am sorry, but I must go. Have a nice day," with that Allen ran off to Tyki leaving a confused usagi in the garden. He frowned as he watched Allen retreat to the Lord.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter guys! I was in kind of a hurry and it isn't as good as some of the others. Gomen'nasai! I'm starting up with school tomorrow since winter break is now over T^T  
Why can't I just skip school to become a cosplayer and writer?**

**Kanda: Che.**

**Neko: Humph! School to haaaard~**

**Link: *holds up huge stack of papers* Come on Neko-san. We need to work on these papers so that you will be ready for school tomorrow.**

**Neko: *hides behind Kanda* Noooooo! You can't make me! *gets dragged off by Link***

**Allen: I hope she will be okay.**

**Kanda: Hopefully that headace will die.**

**Neko: *muffled by papers* I HEARD THAT!**

**Allen: *sigh***

**~5 reviews to update~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I'm really really really sorry about my last chapter! It ended horribly and I deserve to die! BaKanda! Kill me!**

**Kanda: I will do it gladly *unsheathes Mugen***

**Random bystander: *gasp* MURDERER! **

**Allen: Kanda please don't kill Neko! She needs to finish this chapter and go to school and have a life!**

**Neko: Oh yeah. I forgot I ever had a life.**

**Lavi: *face palm* Why do we have a psychopath writing our story?**

**Neko: I am not a psychopath! I am a highly functional sociopath!**

**Allen: You were watching Sherlock Holmes again weren't you?**

**Neko: Yeah… *gazes off into the distance sadly***

**Kanda: Oi. Get to the fucking disclaimer already.**

**Neko: Sheesh, stop being so annoying ya' she-man.**

**Kanda: Why you-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man blah blah blah story *throws glitter***

* * *

Tyki was silent as he and Allen walked down the halls. He observed the boy as he fidgeted and played with the ends of his cloak. Tyki looked around, and smirked when he saw no one. He and _his_ Shōnen were all alone together.

"Shōnen," Tyki purred as he wrapped his arms around Allen. It was moments like these that Tyki was very happy that he found the snow demon and had him bound to him by blood. Tyki remembered how he had stumbled upon Allen four years ago.

_Tyki sighed heavily as the carriage moved along the road. He was traveling back to the Millennium Earl's castle from a trip to his brother's mansion in the woods. Tyki was jolted from his spot as the carriage stopped abruptly. He growled and stuck his head out of the window._

"_Why the hell did you-"the words stuck in his throat as he looked upon the body of a dead man. There was a big pool of blood around him that smelt of metal when it hit Tyki's nostrils. He opened the door and stepped out. It seemed like the man had been stabbed by a sword in the chest multiple times. Tyki took a step closer to identify the man when he heard a shout._

"_S-stay away from Mana!" Tyki looked over to see a small, white-haired boy with bright silver eyes that shone with anger. Tears were spilt out all over soft pale cheeks. Tyki's eyes widened when he saw a white flurry of snow begin to form in a cyclone around the child. A huge amount of magical power was felt in the air as the child began to sob._

"_Were you the one that killed him!?" Tyki was alarmed by the question and the rage that was heard in his voice. What interested Tyki the most was the amount of power surrounding the child. He wanted the power oh so badly. A sly smile made its way to Tyki's face; he carefully took a step forward, stretching his arms out in a welcoming manner. The child tensed up and Tyki felt another wave of energy being blown at him._

"_Go away! Mana and I don't want you here! It was just supposed to be us!" Tyki took a few more steps, but the little boy didn't react since he was sobbing so hard that his vision was clouded._

"_Shōnen," the boys head snapped up at Tyki's voice and he wiped the tears away to glare at him._

"_W-what do you want?" he said sniffling._

"_I am sorry that Mana is dead, was he your father?" he frowned as my tears filled his eyes. Tyki smirked internally as he knelt down by the boy. He was so easy to deceive._

"_M-Mana was my adoptive f-father. I don't know who my r-real p-parents are," Tyki reached out and wrapped him into a hug. Tyki's nose brushed by his hair and he smelt of vanilla and cherry blossoms. It was a pleasant smell, so Tyki placed his face on the boys head and inhaled deeply. The boy had tensed is his grip._

"_Will you tell me your name?" Tyki whispered in a sweet voice. The boy sniffed again and relaxed slightly._

"_M-my name is Allen. A-Allen Walker," Tyki smiled into Allen's hair. What a sweet name for a snow demon. The snow surrounding Allen began to circle slower until in settled onto the ground and began to melt._

"_My name is Tyki, Allen. Would you like to stay with me?" Allen pushed Tyki away and glared at him again. The melted snow froze and spiked up around Tyki threateningly. Allen walked over to Mana's form and knelt down, hugging Mana's hand to his chest._

"_No. I won't leave Mana. Even though he wasn't really my father, I love him like he was," Allen's voice cracked and Tyki stood up. The ice reached out and wrapped itself around Tyki's feet and calves._

"_I never said that you couldn't bring Mana. We can bury him properly at my family's home. Wouldn't you like that?" Allen sniffed and nodded, the ice around Tyki's feet began to melt and he slipped out to walk over to Allen who looked over at the puddle were Tyki had stood._

"_Yes, I would like that," Allen was quiet for a moment as he looked at the puddle. Looking back to Tyki, he cautiously asked him a question, "Tyki? Why was the water doing that?"_

_Tyki's eyes widened slightly at the question. _This child was a demon and he was never told?_ He looked over to Mana and then back to Allen then smiled._

"_Well Allen, you are a special boy, okay?"_

"_Really?" Allen tilted his head to the side. Tyki nodded._

"_Yes. Do you know why you have white hair?" Tyki picked up a strand of his hair ad Allen shook his head. "It's because you have a special power over the snow. Have you heard of demons?" Allen nodded then looked up into Tyki's face._

"_Mana told me the some demons were good but that most were bad," Tyki chuckled at the child's innocence._

"_Well then you are one of those good types of demons called a snow demon. They are very rare and powerful," Allen's eyes brightened for a moment but then darkened quickly as a frown settled onto his light features._

"_Does that mean that people would be after me? Is that why they killed Mana?" Allen stared up into Tyki's eyes hoping for an answer. "Does that mean that I am the reason he is dead, because they wanted me?" _

_Tyki sighed internally but wrapped the boy into another hug._

"_Why don't we go home and get some rest okay? Today has been a long day," Allen nodded numbly and let Tyki carry him back to the carriage._

* * *

_Allen had been staying with Tyki at his castle for a few months now and he was still having some trouble finding his way around the place. He often had to ask one of the servants –or akuma as Tyki called them- to direct him around. Allen tried to keep himself moving constantly so that he wouldn't dwell on Mana._

"_Allen-kun!" Allen turned around and saw a short blue haired girl running towards him. He smiled brightly and ran to meet her._

"_Hello Road-chan! How are you today?" Road giggled at Allen's polite attitude, it was something that she loved about him._

"_I'm good. How has Tyki been treating you?" Allen blushed lightly. Tyki had been treating Allen very well, giving him constant love and attention that would sometimes embarrass the short boy. Road giggled again, but this time it was more evil._

"_Huh? What's this? Is Allen-kun blushing?" Road tried to see his face but Allen covered it with his hands and looked away._

"_Nuh-uh!" a sly smile made its way onto Road's face as she lifted up her hands to Allen's sides._

"_Tickle torture!" Allen squealed as Road began to tickle him all over. He tried running away but Road just kept on tickling him until Allen was lying on the ground wheezing from laughter. Road stood over Allen's fallen for triumphantly. She put one of her feet on Allen's side and lifted her fists up in the air._

"_Victory!" Allen rolled away, causing Road to trip and fall on top of him. He let out a squeak while Road just lay on his stomach with a pout of her face._

"_That wasn't very nice Allen," Allen sighed._

"_You started it."_

"_And I will end it," both of them jumped as Tyki stepped up to them with a smile set on his face. "Now can either of you explain why you are lying on the floor of the main hall?"_

"_Umm…" Allen scratched his head and glanced over at Road. She smirked and looked up at Tyki._

"_Why Tyki, Allen was just being incredibly shy when I mentioned you for some reason," Allen blushed and shoved Road off of him._

"_No I wasn't!" Tyki laughed and lifted Allen up by his armpits so that they were eye to eye._

"_Is that so, shōnen?" Allen looked away from Tyki and mumbled something. Tyki chuckled and set Allen back down. "Come, Allen. I need to speak with you about something," Tyki reached out a hand and Allen grasped it tightly._

"_Okay!" Tyki smiled and lead little Allen down the corridor to his chambers. Once inside he locked the double doors and had Allen sit down on a plush love seat near the entrance of the room. Allen cocked his head to the side when he noticed the locked doors._

"_Um... Tyki? Why are the doors locked?" Tyki ignored Allen's question and walked up to the boy, placing one hand on either side of his round face. A serious look replaced Tyki's usually smiling face, scaring Allen slightly. Tyki began mumbling a string of words that were lost to Allen since he felt a burning heat emitting from Tyki's hands into his cold skin. The heat was excruciating, more so because snow demons were naturally cold in body heat._

"_I, Tyki Mikk," Tyki looked Allen straight into the eyes, sending a wave of magical energy into the boy, he felt it collect over the left side of his face, "bind this snow demon, Allen Walker, to my soul until my wishes are fulfilled. He shall be loyal to my every wish no matter what." Allen felt his lips move on his own as a different voice answered Tyki._

"_I, Allen Walker, will stay by my master, Tyki Mikk, until his wishes are fulfilled. I will be loyal and faithful to his every wish and need, as that is the job of a demons contract." Allen was released from Tyki's grip as he finished speaking and a searing pain shot itself through Allen's body. He hunched over himself, screaming in agony. Tyki smirked as Allen crumpled to the ground whimpering. He reached out a hand and lifted the boys face up, earning another whimper. Tyki smirked as he saw the contract mark that lay across Allen's left eye. It was an upside down pentacle with a jagged line that traveled down his face. Tyki kissed the scar lightly and whispered into the boy's ear._

"_You are mine now, shōnen," Allen whimpered as Tyki held him to his chest tightly. Almost instinctively Allen responded in a hushed whisper._

"_Yes, master."_

* * *

**Okay sorry about the late update I've been working on homework lately and people weren't reviewing *shakes fists at viewers*. And for the people that did review, I thank you very much for doing so. This chapter is longer than the others and I'm sorry the others weren't as long, I had writers block. BUT! I don't have it now obviously, so the next few chapters will be Allen-chan's past with Tyki-pon. Sorry that I haven't included any fluff yet but I will in 2 or 3 chapters most likely! It's just that I thought up Allen's past during school the other day and I really wanted to write it because he needs an amazingly awesome yet depressing background! Mwahahahaha!**

**Lavi: *hides behind Allen* She is scary.**

**Allen: *hides behind Kanda* Yes she is.**

**Kanda: You guys are idiots. How is that baka neko scary? She is just some weirdo with a laptop thinking that she is somehow talking to us when in reality she is typing out exactly what I am saying right now.**

**Neko: Stop ruining my dreams BaKanda! *runs away crying***

**Lavi&Allen: *glares at Kanda***

**Kanda: What?**

**Please review guys! I really love it when you leave comments and stuff.  
****Love and Yaoi**

**~5 reviews to update~**


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel like a stupid piece of meeeeeeeeat!**

**Lavi: What the heck?**

**Neko: I really don't know anymore. Sometimes I wish I was a guy *sighs dramatically***

**Allen: Um… were did that come from neko?**

**Neko: Oh I was just reading a lot of yaoi lately and I had been thinking that I probably will never get married 'cause I prefer yaoi over most straight pairings and stuff.**

**Kanda: That is sickening. How do you think of this stuff?**

**Neko: Weeeeell-**

**Kanda: On second thought just get to the stupid story already.**

**Disclaimer: D. Gray-man belongs to our wonderful Katsura Hoshino-san, not me 'cause I can't draw for the life of me.**

* * *

"_Again," Allen nodded submissively as he placed his hands together to perform the spell again. Since their contract was made a year ago, Tyki had been making Allen work really hard to master his powers and become stronger. When he didn't perform something right he would be punished in cruel ways. One time, Tyki didn't let him eat for a week straight because he accidentally froze Tyki's trousers. The thought made him giggle now because his master had such a surprised look on his face._

_Tyki heard Allen's little giggle and stood up from his spot on the side of the room with his wine. He approached the boy from behind and wrapped his hands around his forearms, making Allen freeze. He pulled him around to face him and pressed his arms above his head against a wall._

"_What was that, shōnen," he sneered in Allen's face. Allen shook his head and tried to wiggle out of Tyki's grip._

"_Nothing master."_

"_That's what I thought. Now go get me more wine and then return to your practice," Tyki released his grip on the boy as he nodded and hurried out of the room and down the corridor to the kitchen. He stepped in to see the cooks rushing about to prepare lunch. One of the scullery maids noticed him and smiled widely, waving Allen over. Her name was Moa and Allen had become good friends with her when he first was brought to the castle._

"_Hello Allen-kun. Does Lord Tyki need something?" Allen giggled. Moa always knew what Allen was there for. Allen had asked her once before is she could read minds, much to the girls delight._

"_Yes. Master said that he would like more wine," she nodded and went to fetch a bottle as Allen waited at the entrance of the kitchen watching the cooks work with interest._

"_Here you go!" Allen jumped slightly as Moa appeared again with a bottle of red wine in hand. He nodded and said his thanks as he ran back to the room Tyki was in._

"_I… have the wine, master," Allen said as he huffed from all of the running. He was very fit but malnourished so running caused him great pain._

"_Ah yes, thank you Allen," a shiver went down his spine as Tyki purred out his name. Even after everything Tyki had done, Allen couldn't help but have a small crush on the man. He was very tall and handsome with dark, short, curly hair with a beauty mark high on his cheek that looked amazing with his chocolate skin and seductive gold eyes. Everyone in the court Millennium had gold eyes, but Tyki's were the most amazing out of all them._

"_Something wrong shōnen," Allen didn't realize that he had been staring and shook his head, a light blush covering his cheeks._

"_N-no, master."_

"_Well then continue with your training," Allen sighed and went back to the middle of the room and placed his hands together as he began muttering the spell._

* * *

"_Today you will be performing a specific type of spell, Allen," Tyki mumbled as he trailed kisses down Allen's bare neck. He moaned as Tyki bit lightly at his collar bone. The words didn't register in Allen's head as he was over powered with pleasure. He nodded numbly as Tyki slid a hand in his tunic to rub Allen's pert nipples. Allen mewled as he arched himself into Tyki's hands, wanting more of the pleasurable feeling. Tyki smirked at the moaning demon in front of him. The boy was just so easy to manipulate. Tyki pulled himself away from Allen, making the boy whine in protest as he puffed out his pink cheeks._

"_If you perform this spell correctly them you might get a _reward_," Allen perked up as he heard Tyki say 'reward'. He smiled and stood up, straightening his clothes, and followed his master out of the room._

_They walked down the hallway to Allen's normal training room. Allen thought keenly about what the spell might be that would earn him this reward. He shrugged as the doors were opened and he saw his friends Moa sitting in the middle of a magic circle in the room. He frowned at Moa's blank expression. Allen looked at Tyki expectantly._

"_Today you will perform a spell that alters the human body to turn into living ice fire," Allen's eyes widened. He had only just mastered making ice fire a few days ago. If he tried the create ice fire out of a human being, who knows what would happen to Moa. He opened his mouth to object but Tyki put up a hand and glared at Allen._

"_Don't do it and I will kill your friend were she stands," Allen took a step back, shaking violently. How could Tyki do this? Why would he do this?_

"_Well, shōnen?" Tyki raised a hand and a butterfly flew to it as Tyki sent Allen a threatening glare. Allen nodded his head shakily and slowly moved to the outside of the magic circle. He glanced at Moa and saw the fear evident in her eyes yet her face stayed emotionless. Their eyes met and Moa sent Allen a small smile and a nod._

"_I trust you, Allen. I will be alright," Allen nodded and positioned himself with his left arm stuck out and his palm facing Moa. Allen's right hand rested on the joint of his left elbow. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. When he opened them, they appeared to be gold as a deep voice spoke through Allen._

"_Watashi ga shōkan akuma watashi no naka de," a white light formed in front of Allen's left hand as a smirk spread across Tyki's face. The light expanded and soon the room was filled with a brilliant white glow. Cold nipped at their faces as Allen's magical energy ragged around the room._

"_Kōri no hi." Allen's face darkened as his eyes returned to their bright silver and the energy was sucked back into his arm suddenly. He stood there for a moment, a confused look drawn onto his face._

"_Bu-" a scream ripped itself out of Moa's mouth as her body blew up into a blue blaze. Allen stepped forward into the circle with his arm reached out to Moa._

"_Moa!" she looked at Allen and he gasped. Blood was pouring out of her eyes like tears. He froze at the sight as Tyki began to yell at him to get away. Allen retreated enough so that only his arm was in the circle. He opened his mouth to speak again when the whole circle was blown into a current of blue flames._

"_Allen!" Tyki watched in horror as Allen's left arm was caught ablaze and a horrid scream made its way out of the boy's throat. He ran towards him and pulled Allen away from the circle as tears clustered in his big eyes. Tyki placed a hand over Allen's arm and muttered a spell as he watched the flames die and the boy's charred arm was revealed. He hugged Allen to his chest as sobs escaped his frail body. Tyki looked up at the flame filled circle and frowned deeply._

"_Destroy the girl and the circle, they are of no use to me now," he scooped Allen up in his arms and mumbled a spell that caused him to fall unconscious._

* * *

**Okay sooo… what did ya' think? I feel like Allen's past has been covered so we will get back to Kanda and the present in the next chapter! (Hopefully fluff)**

**Kanda: Hopefully? What the hell is that for?**

**Neko: Well it's just that this story is confusing and… I drew a picture of you Kanda! *holds up badly drawn picture***

**Lavi: It looks more like a moose…**

**Neko: That's not nice! * chops Lavi on the head* I also have this bruise on my hand… Link~!**

**Link: Yes, Neko?**

**Neko: Make my boo-boo all better! *holds up bruised hand to Link***

**Link: *smirks* Alright. *takes Neko's hand and kisses it lightly***

**Neko: *smiles evily and whispers to readers* He has fallen right into my trap. *giant cage falls from ceiling onto Link* Mwahahahahaha!**

**Please review guys! I love you all!**


End file.
